In the past, rotating mirror systems of various types were used in radar scanning applications. Some such systems have comprised reflectors combined with synchronized motors, strobes and/or encoder elements which often resulted in power losses or inefficiency. Still other prior art systems have employed separate oscillator means of the torsional type which have used electrical pick-ups, photocells, phase detectors, and the like for producing radar scan.
The prior art systems, because of their losses, complexity, and synchronization needs, have been less than effective in environments subject to high vibration levels, such as in helicopters and the like.